Against The World
by Baileyrose25
Summary: Bailey, Bryanna, Ellis, and Keith; four unique individuals who join forces in order to save themselves from this zombie apocalypse. Conquering the ultimate elements, the foursome must travel cross-country in order to win the ultimate prize...safety.
1. Chapter 1 The First Encounter

**Okay guys here is my new story called "Against The World". Hopefully, this story WILL be a success! But that's besides the point. Okay, this story switches from points of view, constantly, so I'll have to include that in the beginning of each chapter. So anyways, read, review, and enjoy!**

The night was cold and the streets went unsheltered from darkness. My flashlight bobbed up and down as I warily made my way down the deserted street. I stood poised for attack at the slightest of noises and constantly spun around to check my back. I saw a light further down the street and continued toward it, ready for combat. There was not a soul in sight, and I heard nothing, so I cautiously opened the door to the small, lit room as I kept my 9 mm pistol aimed in front. The room was clear. I walked over to the counter, and there lay an axe. I glided over to it and inspected it admiringly. I smiled as I stowed my pistol and kept the axe in hand. Suddenly a moan from behind caused me to swirl around so fast, I nearly lost balance, but I still managed to observe what was in front. There on the floor lay a crouched, slender woman who was weeping and moaning. She had long fingers that were wet with blood, and were so sharp, I wouldn't be surprised if I cut myself just looking at them. I gripped my axe with fear and slowly made my way to the light switch and flicked it off. The creature's red eyes were still visible in the darkness, but her cries were so loud, I couldn't focus on anything else. I swallowed hard as I moved to the door, each step almost a death sentence because of the noise it made. I reached the door and slipped outside, once more entering the cold, lonely streets of the city.

I continued down the street, clutching the axe with a certain ferocity. There were markings on the wall, so I slowly approached to read.

"Safehouse," I muttered quietly. There was also a drawing of a home, with a cross in the middle accompanied by an arrow signaling direction.

I smiled widely for I embraced the idea of meeting other survivors of this zombie apocalypse.

As I turned a corner to get to the safehouse, I immediately regretted it as the streetlight revealed a dozen or so zombies. I put away my axe and yanked out my pistol as the zombies began to charge. While also backing up, I relinquished a few bullets into zombies' heads. As the zombies were approaching, I whipped out my axe in a fluid motion and uppercut the nearest zombie.

"Come and GET SOME!" I urged on the few remaining zombies. While the undead man charged me, I swung back my axe and stepped to the side. I then swung the weapon forward and decapitated the menacing zombie. I smiled a ferocious smile.

I then heard a moan from behind, and spun around and saw a far-away zombie charging. I waited eagerly for the zombie to near, when there was a loud noise followed by the undead girl hitting the floor and skidding to a stop at my feet.

I curiously looked up and saw a girl about my age wielding a rifle.

"I believe I just saved your life!" The girl said jokingly, which I responded by smirking. "Name's Bryanna."

**Please review! It makes me happy (:**


	2. Chapter 2 Trio

**Alright I know I hate it when there's only one chapter posted, so I thought I'd add this one just for kicks. My friend and I are co-writing this story together, so we just send portions back and forth to each other constantly, and towards the beginning they were fairly short, so whenever I posted a new chapter I'll try and post two to suffice your reading needs xD**

Dark had been slowly creeping over the city, and in front of the glow of the setting sun was the silhouette of a young teen holding a rifle. As she slowly approached, her features became more prominent, revealing a face coated in grime and blood but a friendly yet determined expression underneath. "Name's Bryanna," she gave me a cocky grin. "Bailey," I replied, unable to shake her hand for we both clutched our weapons with an unbreakable grip. We stared at each other in silence, just observing one another. She seemed nice enough, and she'd proven that she could kill. I opened my mouth to say something, but a scream of pure fear and adrenaline stopped me. We both spun in opposite directions, prepared for battle. Two people sprinted down the street, with an entire horde of the undead behind them. "Get to the safe room you f**king idiots!" a country accent cried out. Bryanna and I jumped at the voice and pelted to the safe room, slamming the door shut just before the horde was upon us. A man was keeled over, panting but there was no second figure in the room. As Bryanna stabbed and slaughtered the zombies reaching through the bars of the door, screeches of anguish and pain could be heard along with the brute tearing of flesh.

"Rochelle!" the man howled in pain as tears ran down his cheeks, leaving streaks amongst the dirt and grime. As soon as Bryanna finished murdering the last of the zombies, we looked for the broken and battered body of this Rochelle. But there was none. I shivered slightly in fear as a cold feeling crept up my spine. I now refocused on the man. He looked like he was in his early 20's or so, and when he looked up at me with a pair of sweet, gray eyes I felt my heart twinge. How had such a wonderfully cute guy survived the apocalypse? Then my eyes flitted down to where he clutched his bloody knee. Bryanna noticed at the same time as I, but I managed to grab a health pack first. I carefully bandaged his knee, trying to keep my muscles from tensing up. Once finished, I stood back up. "Thanks. Rochelle and I kinda got in some trouble back there. A smoker got me 'round my knee here. My name's Ellis by the way," his accent was absolutely adorable. "I'm Bailey, and that's Bryanna," I pointed to my new companion. Ellis nodded," Well where you guys headed?" "Away from zombies," I smirked and Bryanna nodded. Ellis chuckled. "Well I'm headed to Savannah to find my buddy Keith," Ellis stated. "Then let's go," Bryanna cocked her shotgun and kicked open the safe room door.

**And so that is the tale of how Ellis joined us. It's quick I know, but don't worry, Keith won't be with us for a long while now. So….review?**


	3. Chapter 3 WalMart

**Hey sorry it's been awhile since I've posted, but when I saw the email that weezle had reviewed not once, but twice it sort of recaptured my interest (:**

**Weezle: Yes, that last zombie at the end of the first chapter was just your average, everyday zombie. Btw, thank you so so so much for reviewing (: it means lots to me! And in my opinion, the characters from Left 4 Dead 2 are wayyy better than the first ones.**

Bryanna's POV

The man in front of me was heavily wounded, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I reached out to grab a health pack, but saw that my new companion, Bailey, was already patching him up. I gave her a glare, but she seemed to not notice, too entranced by this other survivor. "Thanks. Rochelle and I kinda got in some trouble back there. A smoker got me 'round my knee here. My name's Ellis by the way," he said as Bailey taped off the gauze. Ellis had a very heavy southern accent, but it was actually quite charming. "I'm Bailey, and that's Bryanna," Bailey responded. I was getting really ticked at how she did all the talking, but I brushed it aside. I couldn't find the right words to say, anyhow. Ellis spoke quickly though, and was out of breath. "Well, where you guys headed?" "Away from zombies," Bailey replied, and I agreed with the statement. I cracked a smile as Ellis laughed a hearty laugh and then stood up to test out his bandaged knee. "Well, I'm headed to Savannah to find my buddy Keith," Ellis stated. I picked up a shotgun from across the room, and replied with "Then let's go." I cocked my new gun and kicked open the door. Luckily, there were only a few zombies waiting outside the door, and I quickly unloaded a few shells into the nearest undead. Bailey swung her axe, decapitating a few zombies as we made our way to the large building across the street. "We should head into that Wal-Mart... Stock up on our supplies. Plus, I'm really craving some chips right about now," Ellis suggested. Bailey and I chuckled, and then changed our direction to head to the store. We ran into a few zombies, but it was nothing our new group couldn't handle. We stopped in front of the doors that blocked our way to whatever was inside. "Hold on guys, I have an idea," Ellis stated. He switched from his hunting rifle to a baseball bat that was strung to his back and bashed open the locked doors. The glass shattered to the ground, and Ellis gave Bailey and I a look of satisfaction as he bent down, and crouched inside. Bailey and I smiled at each other and followed him in.

**Sorry about the shortness, but please review (:**


	4. Chapter 4 Painkillers and Witches

**Here's another chapter just for kicks (:**

Bailey's POV

The sound of the glass shattering beneath Ellis' baseball bat would alert nearly every zombie within the vicinity of our presence, but when he smirked at me I abruptly felt protected. He replaced the baseball bat with his hunting rifle once again, and we carefully stepped through the shards of glass, our guns pointed out, prepared to shoot any zombies that crossed our path. But none came. We relaxed our stances a little. "Alright. I'm gonna go look for some chips. You two search for some pain pills and health packs and ammo and such. Yell if there's something you can't handle," Ellis ordered. And with that he ran off into the aisles, hunting for his salty snack. "Come on," I beckoned to Bryanna," Pharmacy and meds are in the back." We ran crouched down the aisles, beheading several zombies along the way. I was surprised at how empty the normally busy supermarket was, but when I saw broken windows along the sides of the building I assumed they had broken out earlier. We finally found the pharmacy in the back, and we scrounged for Tylonel, Advil, Ibuprofen, anything really. Bryanna snatched the last of the first aid kits and stowed them in her backpack. "Hey I found the-" my yell was broken off with abrupt shock. There was a pile of Tylonel pills splayed on the floor, and sitting in the midst of it all was a weeping witch. Her foot long claws gleamed with fresh blood and her hair covered her face. "We can't get those pills while the witch is there," Bryanna and I turned away, for if we stared too long it would alert her. We eventually found Ellis munching on a gallon bag of Lays, and we whispered to him about the witch. He placed his bag carefully on a shelf and brought out his rifle muttering," Bring it on." We crawled silently over to the witch, only looking at her out of the corners of our eyes. We stood at a distance, and on the count of three we shot her repeatedly. Her screams filled the building and she rushed straight towards me. My fear overwhelmed me, and I ran. My gun in my hand I ran right down the aisle, but the witch was faster. She gained on me. My heart pounded in my chest, and I heard the screams of Bryanna and Ellis behind me.


	5. Chapter 5 No End of Special Infected

**I'm going to try and update a LOT more often now, so here's the next chapter (:**

**XXjoshXx: I know the chapters are short and I'm really really sorry about that…but my friend and I have already written a lot of the story already, so it's kind of too late to change that. But I promise, the chapters do get longer eventually.**

Bailey's POV

When the witch clawed down my back, and I felt the most immense pain erupt through my body. I fell to the floor immediately, and I flinched. The pain blazed through my entire body, all the way to each of my fingertips. Nothing could ever be so intense. The scratches didn't seem that deep, but something about those claws made it hurt insanely. Some kind of poison or bacteria on them made me want to shoot myself. I honestly attempted to reach out for my gun, but it wasn't within my reach, and Ellis and Bryanna were already knelt beside me.I felt the gauze against my skin, and I shivered at the coldness of Bryanna's hands. Another shot rang out, and Ellis chuckled softly," I made sure she's dead...for now at least." I forced myself to grimace at him, but the pain prevented me from smiling. My vision continued to flicker in and out, with black splotches covering it most of the time. I felt Ellis' hands grasp around me, and he pulled me to my feet. I shook my head, and finally I could see correctly again. The pain was still there, but I was overcoming it. I gulped down some of the pain pills, and then took the lead out of the store. I couldn't let Bryanna and Ellis think I was weak. We stumbled out of the store, only to encounter several zombies that had been attracted by the witch's screams. I lifted up my gun, only to feel my back erupt in pain, and Ellis and Bryanna took care of the zombies before turning to me again. "Are you sure you're okay? We can head back to the safe room for awhile if you want," Ellis said sweetly, his eyes staring right into mine. "I'm fine," I muttered," This just isn't the best of times to be a cripple. "Come on!" Bryanna cheered me on," It's not that bad. Now you've got a scar to boast about!" I grimaced and continued on. We shot and brought down zombies all the way down the street, without another scratch on us. This was easy. Too easy. Then there was a lumbering shadow in the distance, and I squinted my eyes, trying to make out what it was. Bryanna realized it first. "TANK!" she screamed and we all ran in opposite directions. I immediately climbed up a ladder leading to the rooftop of a three story building. My back groaned in protest, but I had to save myself. From up here, I tried shooting the Tank, but it didn't even seemed to penetrate the skin. I spotted Bryanna on the top of another building. But Ellis was sprinting down the street with the Tank lumbering after him. I groaned and rolled my eyes before lowering myself down onto the street to save his stupid ass.


	6. Chapter 6 Kill The Tank

**Another chapter (:**

Bryanna's POV

"TANK!" I screamed, and Ellis, Bailey, and I bolted in different directions. I saw a ladder leading up to the roof of a building and pushed myself to the top. I pulled out my trusty hunting rifle and began to shoot the tank, but it seemed unstoppable. After seemingly wasting two clips of ammo I decided something else needed to be done. I grabbed hold of the ladder and slid down. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Bailey on top of an adjacent building raining bullets down on the tank. The tank seemed to just brush aside these projectiles, but I saw it grab a chunk of concrete right out of the ground and hurdle it to the building where Bailey stood. The huge slab of rock collided with the building, and I could hear Bailey's scream. This just wasn't her day. Time for revenge. As I ran down the street, I shot other zombies who were alerted by the tank and grabbed a propane tank that was laying on the street just outside the gas station. The tank was just 20 feet away from me, and I spotted it running Ellis into a corner. "HEY TUBBY!" I screamed to get the tank's attention. "OVER HERE!" The tank swerved and changed its course to me. I smiled and took the opportunity to end this. I rolled the propane tank across the street to where the massive zombie charged. I took out my pistol and shot a single bullet that created a huge explosion which knocked me off my feet. Ellis continued to pound the Tank with bullets, even though it lay lifeless on the floor. I pushed my self up and ran over to Ellis. I put my hand on his shoulder, and his head snapped in my direction. He had hatred in his eyes, but they softened as he realized that it was over; it was dead. I was melted by his gaze, and fell in love with his gray eyes, but he simply walked away from me and over to the building where Bailey lay. Though distracted for a moment, I gathered my thoughts and followed him up the ladder. Bailey was on the roof of the building, her arms and legs sprawled out at awkward angles, but she was breathing. Ellis was crouched next to her and was trying to wake her up from being unconscious. I crouched on the other side of Bailey, and got a water bottle out from my pack. I splashed the water over her face, and she slowly regained consciousness.

**Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7 Jump or No Jump?

**I'm so sorry guys for not updating any sooner! I honestly forgot about this site until MidnightsDeath reviewed on this story and I got an email for it. So, thanks for that (: And if you're upset about Rochelle I'll let you know that they never did find the body… *wink wink*. Anyways, I'm gonna post a bunch of chapters for you guys to make up for all the time that has passed. So please read, enjoy, and REVIEW (:**

Bailey's POV

I was about to make my way down the ladder when there was a loud rumbling below me, and I felt the building begin to shake. Then there was a crash and the ground fell out beneath me, as the corner of the building crumbled away. I managed to leap in the air and land on the flat and stable part of the roof, but I hit my head in the process and I drifted off into a blissful blackness…. A cold spurt woke me, and my head jerked up, causing a slight twinge in my neck. I groaned as I felt something throbbing in the back of my head, and I shakily sat up. God, I had been so amazing at fighting and killing these monsters. And now I was a complete wreck. Getting knocked unconscious by a tank…nearly getting sliced open by a witch. I wasn't very lucky today. Except for the fact that I'd ran into Bryanna and Ellis. That I was lucky for. "Thank God you're alive," Ellis whispered, and I blinked my eyes to find his face only inches from mine. Bryanna stood in the background, her arms crossed and she had an irritated expression on her face. I knew that look. I'd seen it enough in high school. It was that "Dude get away from my man" look or that "Come on give me a chance to flirt" look. I felt a hint of guilt, so I groaned and stood up, hoping that we could continue on soon. I felt dizzy as I stood up, but I stayed still and eventually my world stopped spinning. I looked down the side of the building, and saw that the concrete slab had taken out the ladder on the side of the building. I also noticed the dead body of the Tank further down. I shivered and turned around. "Ladder's gone," Ellis cursed under his breath, "I guess we have to get down through the inside then…." my voice trailed off towards the end. "What? Are you crazy! I mean I know you just got hit in the head and all but we're currently standing on one of those cramped office buildings! The one with a person for every five square foot. There's going to be hundreds of zombies per floor, and there's three floors," Bryanna protested passionately. "Yeah well would you rather jump all three stories?" I replied. Bryanna stayed silent. "I thought so," I snorted," Now come on." I pulled out my axe and swung it a few times to loosen up my arms, "Let's go kill some zombies."


	8. Chapter 8 Into the Office

Bryanna's POV

I reloaded my shotgun, and reluctantly walked over to the gaping hole in the roof. Ellis and Bailey joined me and we all stood staring into the blackness. Bailey reached into her backpack and gave each of us a flashlight, which I snapped on to the barrel of my gun. Ellis switched his rifle for a combat shotgun, and Bailey gripped her axe harder than ever. Ellis gave a curt nod and hopped down onto the next floor. Bailey was smiling more than ever, and it gave me the chills. I rolled my eyes, and jumped down to the next level, aiming my double-gage shotgun into the darkness. I heard the loud thump as Bailey too dropped down; she moaned a little from her injuries, but otherwise was quiet as Ellis lead the way through the darkness. "Why aren't there any zombies?" Bailey questioned, a little nervous. "Maybe the tank killed the ones in this area when he threw that giant rock," I suggested. My two partners must've accepted this answer because they remained quiet as we traveled onward. "Hey guys! Over here!" Ellis motioned to a door, and we all lined up to brace against what might be on the other side. Ellis walked up slowly, and carefully opened the door. There on the other side was a very obese man, with large abnormalities emanating from all over his skin. "Aw, shit guys! BOOMER!" Ellis made his way to shove the overweight zombie over with his gun, but the undead was too quick. He projectile vomited all over us, and we went scrambling to find each other through the muck. Once we were all together, we transitioned to a corner and shot whatever we saw move. The Boomer exploded into a haze of red mist, and the zombies eventually stopped coming. We stood up from our crouched positions and looked at each other. The three of us erupted into laughter, though I'm not completely sure why. Once the chuckling died down, we continued down the stairs to the next floor. We heard the crying and moaning of a distant witch, which was reciprocated with a moan/cry from Bailey. "Hey guys, I think I hear a bitch!" Ellis punned. The three of us laughed and switched off our flashlights, continuing on into the never ending darkness.

**Review please (;**


	9. Chapter 9 Second Witch of the Day

Bailey's POV

I finally managed to scrape the rest of the boomer vomit from my face, and I shuddered. I'd always had a sort of fear of puke, and of course it had been brought into the zombie world. And I'd also developed a new phobia. Witches. And just as I thought that there was the loud moan in the distance. I cringed and let out a quiet cry of fear and pain. Another scratch from one of those things and I'd probably die. "Hey guys, I think I hear a bitch!" Ellis laughed at his own joke, and Bryanna and I couldn't help but join in. Bryanna and Ellis flicked off their flashlights, but I hesitated. "Bailey! Turn off your light!" Bryanna hissed. I stood rigid in shock. "I-I can't," I stammered. Then I felt Ellis' hand on mine and he flicked the light off. I trembled continuously in the pitch black darkness, and I was between Bryanna and Ellis as I felt their shoulders rub against mine, showing me they were still there. I felt the skin tingling where Ellis was pressed against me. I knew that witches had bright red eyes that could be seen in any darkness, but I still feared I would step on it, and then it would shred me to pieces. I knew this wasn't probable, but I really didn't care. "I see it," Bryanna abruptly hissed, and I spotted a pair of bright red eyes in the distance, accompanied by the loud moans and sobs. I choked on my breath and took a step back, hiding partially behind Ellis. He wrapped an arm protectively around me, and I heard Bryanna sigh quietly. Ellis whispered words of comfort in my ear and then let go of me to hold out his gun. But without light there was no way of telling where the guns were aimed. It would a be an all luck shot. And considering how powerful the witch was, we couldn't chance it. "On the count of three, I'll flick on my flashlight and then you guys shoot as soon as you can aim your rifles," I hissed and they nodded in agreement. I switched on the flashlight and flinched as the witch jerked up her head, screeched, and raced towards us. Ellis and Bryanna pounded her with bullets and I opened my eyes to find her dead body only inches from my feet. Bryanna and Ellis turned on their lights and I didn't dare move. Ellis shot her in the head one more time, which only released more blood from the dead witch. "There…she's dead," Ellis assured me. I finally moved, and we continued our way throughout the building. Only a few of the common infected were found, and we soon found the light again. We rushed towards it and bathed ourselves in the light. Then we all flicked off our flashlights and look around for a moment until Ellis cried, "Safehouse!"

**Reviewwww! Por favor (:**


	10. Chapter 10 All From the South

Bryanna's POV

"Safehouse!" Ellis bellowed. We all sighed a sigh of relief and rushed through the heavy door. Ellis closed it and put the metal rod across the entryway. There was no one else in the room, but ammunition and guns and melee weapons were everywhere. Ellis made a screeching noise and buried himself into the immense selection of weapons. Bailey and I relaxed and dropped our weapons to our sides. I sighed again and said "Good job." I opened my mouth to say something else that would comfort her, but simply didn't know what. Bailey looked down in exasperation and walked off to set down her things in the corner. For the lack of nothing better to do, I put my things next to hers. I sat next to my things and cradled my head in my hands. It had been such a long day... I couldn't remember the last time I slept. "So... where are you from?" Bailey asked. I don't know where Ellis had come from, but he was laying down next to Bailey on the floor, and was waiting for my answer. "I'm from here," I answered. That didn't seem to satiate their curiosity so I continued. "I was born here, and raised here. I have... well, HAD a brother and mom... and dad..." I trailed off into my own memories until Ellis spoke up. "Well, I'm from Savannah... Savannah Georgia!" Ellis almost yelled it; he had a lot of pride. "I run an auto shop with a couple of my buddies. We're also in band. I play bass." I couldn't withhold my smile. It seemed like Ellis was completely oblivious of what was going on in the world, but his optimism was refreshing. "Well, what about you?" Ellis asked, gesturing toward Bailey. I have to admit, we were both curious.

Bailey's POV

My two companions stared at me with interest and I gulped before starting. "Well I've lived in lots of places, but I was in Tallahassee when this thing hit," I stated. "Tallahassee!" Ellis gasped, "but that's hundreds of miles from Atlanta!" "I drove most of the way. Ya know, hijacking cars and stuff. But there got to be too many infected in the city. So I set out on foot," I explained. The two let out simultaneous ohhh's of realization and then it grew silent until Bryanna's stomach growled. We all laughed. "Here," Ellis tossed her a bag of pretzels, "I picked up some extra snacks at Wal-Mart. Let's eat and then try and catch some sleep." That sounded like a perfect plan to me as I gulped down 3 bags of chips. "Do we want to have guards?" I asked. Ellis shook his head, "Naw it's a safe room. If we're not safe in here we can't trust nothing no more." "I think it's a good idea. I'll take first watch," Bryanna said enthusiastically and she smiled straight at Ellis who grinned right back. I scowled and laid down, using my bag as my pillow. But after I was assured Ellis was asleep, I rested my head on his shoulder instead.


	11. Chapter 11 Locked and Loaded

**See? The chapters are little by little getting longer :D**

Bryanna's POV

I watched the door for any undead, but there were only a few stragglers here and there. I simply just beat them back with Ellis' borrowed bat. I was getting slightly tired when I looked back to check on Ellis and Bailey. Bailey was resting her head on Ellis' shoulder, and I was instantly filled with jealousy and rage. I walked over to Bailey and woke her up, telling her that I was really tired and that I needed to catch up on my sleep. Bailey reluctantly got up and grabbed her axe. She sat over by the door to keep watch. I instantly regretted my actions because she looked so tired, plus she was injured heavily during our time out. I laid my head on my bag, and was so close to Ellis that I could feel his body heat on me. Sleep washed over me and I slipped into the darkness. When I woke up, Ellis was not next to me. Instead Bailey lay in front. I shook myself awake and looked around the room. Just below the door sat Ellis with his bat in hand. He nodded as a gesture to signal he acknowledged that I was awake. I nodded back and stretched each of my limbs. The sun was shining through the metal bars that allowed us to see outside, and I instantly felt better about venturing out later today. I got up and tiptoed over to Ellis, so as not to wake Bailey who was very deep in sleep. I sat next to him on the ground. "How long have you been up?" I asked him, whispering. "Ehh... a couple of hours. The sun was just comin up when I stood guard," he replied, whispering as well. I nodded. I had no idea what else to say, until Ellis spoke for me. "We should probably wake Bailey up, we have to get to the next safehouse, hopefully before night!" Ellis said it a little too enthusiastically and woke Bailey. Bailey sat up and rubbed her eyes. She gazed around the room with a dazed look in her eye, but stopped once she saw us. Bailey stood up, and stretched her muscles. "Where are we heading next?" she inquired. "Well, according to this, the next safehouse is across the highway." Ellis replied while holding a map up to his face. "Well, lets get locked and loaded!" We all sprang into motion, grabbing ammunition, other guns, medical kits, and pain pills. Just as we were about to head out of the door, Ellis exclaims "Hmmm... Did I ever mention the story about how my buddy Keith tried camping out on top of a building once? He was shooting crows, but the police were too busy teargassin' him to ask what he was doin' up there. He screamed for an entire year every single time he opened his eyes! Oh, man! At first, it was funny; then it just got sad, but then it got funny again! Oh, man!" Bailey and I laughed, and opened the exit to the safe room.


	12. Chapter 12 Too Late to Save

Bailey's POV

Bryanna and I laughed in unison at Ellis' story about Keith, and it only gave me a bigger inspiration to go to Savannah and find this guy. I lifted up the bar of the saferoom and opened the door, beheading the few zombies ahead of us with a swipe of my axe. I felt the familiar ache in my back when I did so, but it didn't bother me as much as before. "So the next saferoom is down the highway?" Bryanna asked again. Ellis nodded, "That's what the map says, and I trust maps." I laughed softly as we headed into the swarm of abandoned cars on the seemingly never ending highway. A few infected appeared here and there, and we were grateful for it took much time and energy to climb over all of the cars that blocked our path. We stopped to catch our breath for a moment and then there was an abrupt explosion ahead of us, and it knocked Bryanna and I off our feet. Ellis grasped Bryanna's hand and pulled her up and then rushed to my side, holding me probably a little longer than necessary. "If there's an explosion that means there might be survivors!" Ellis cried. Not thinking, we surged forward at the thought of other humans. But the explosion must not have caused any good for the survivor, for we soon heard desperate screams of help. We finally reached the gap in the highway that had just been created and saw dozens of zombies attacking someone. I exchanged my axe for my rifle and began shooting at the zombies below. After a few moments everyone lay dead on the ground, including the human. "Come on. Let's leap down. There's no way we can cross this gap," Bryanna concluded. We all nodded and Ellis leaped down first. He caught Bryanna and set her down and then did the same with me. We crowded around the human, who was so beaten it was hard to recognize the features. We finally decided to just throw the body in a ditch, for there was no time for a proper burial. "This isn't that bad-" Ellis' words were cut off by a gurgling scream and I spotted a Spitter coming from around the corner. I lifted up my gun to shoot but it was too late. She spat her acid at us, and I screeched loudly as I felt it burn my skin. Bryanna and Ellis were out of it's range, so they didn't get hurt. They quickly shot it to it's death as I stumbled backwards, making feeble attempts to wipe the acid from my skin.


End file.
